User talk:Max042599
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Superscan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Need a hand? Sup Max. This wiki looks like.... hell. :( I'd love to help you out. I have a heck of a resamay, with plenty of experience on other wikis. Although I'm not the best "people person", I work VERY hard. Also, your wiki doesn't have a custom theme. With some admin rights, I can really give this place a boost. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Here are some of my wiki's I've worked on. http://neopets.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ji_Robinson http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ji_Robinson http://projectexonaut.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ji_Robinson well.. Well, I like code lyoko and I wondered if they had a wiki. I searched around for a wiki that wasn't spam infested and I found this one. ^_^ I browsed through the activity and saw your name. Figured you were the head of this wiki, (or at least trying to bring it out of the rubble). I have a interest in picking back up dead/forgotten wikis. Now, How about those admin rights?! :) — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) BTW What country do You live in? I live in the the United States. I'm just asking, so I can understand the time zones you and I are in. Thanks! Thanks for the admin rights man! I really appreciate it! I have enabled the new editor redesign, as well as chat and badges! I also gave this wii a color face lift. It's now "Jeremy Blue". lol It might take some getting used to, but this is for the better. Trust me on this one. ^_^ That's all I'm doing for today. Tommorrow, I'll start on the nitty gritty stuff and begin editing articles and adding images. Spread the word about this wiki if you can! — Ji Robinson (talk) 00:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SO SORRY! It turns out, I'll be taking a trip to see my family in nevada! I won't be around till around the end of summer vacation. (September at most). I'm so sorry. When I come back I'll get right to editing! i hope you like the new theme for this wiki, I made. Until then my friend! — Ji Robinson (talk) 05:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Lucky me Well, sense my hotel has wi-fi, I'll be here to help this wiki after all! So, I'm here to stay and I'll be happy to help this wiki! — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Epic Wiki Logos Hey dude, check out these awesome logos I made for this wiki! What do you think?! — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode Format I would like our wiki's episode page format to be something like this. Do you agree? — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin privs How come my admin privs are gone? I was trying to change the wiki logo :( — Ji Robinson (talk) Reply Well, I don't know how to make a template... But I'll see what I can do. I still don't have my admin priv's so I can't change the logo. can I have my admin privs back please? :( Also, there wiki isn't really a competitor because they suck, lol. They have no admins, there spam infested with "meat sheep", and they don't have templates. plus, they don't even have a front page. I'll try to spread the word about this place and I don't think the other wiki would mind us "borrowing" some of there images. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Alot I know alot of wiki media coding. Hyperlinks, spacing Etc. What do you have in mind? — Ji Robinson (talk) 21:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) uhh.. Can I have the second one please? *scratches head* — Ji Robinson (talk) Alternative (suggestion) or....we could do it the'' easy way''. You could make a'' candidates for deletion page'' and make a list of pages that have been deleted on there. that way you wouldn't HAVE to make a template. Just an idea. ^_^ OR we could do it your way. — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I'm logging off for the day @ 8:30 your time. If your idea doesn't go so well, lemme know and I'll make the page. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) Gr8 job! Good work man. How do I make templates? BTW, I GTG by 7:00pm your time. — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 Umm... *brainfreeze* ..... Coding isn't my specialty.. I'll leave that up to you. I'm only an 8'th grader after all. More importantly, I'm only AMERICAN. Simplicity and entertainment is in my blood. lol — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) User-bans Yo Max! Just asking, is it possible to find out the names of all the other users? (I mean their Username). I was looking at our 'competitor' page and I saw some Users being banned. (I won't disclose the usernames. Its too obscene.) I was wondering if we have the same type of possible problems on this page and if it really was possible to ban accounts. Hope you can reply. Oh, I'm -OddDellaRobbia003-. Possible Danger Well Max, I was thinking that a possible user may be on our site, seeking to ruin our reputation (assuming we have one, I'm not sure). Just to be safe, I asked the question so we would be able to ban that particular user from our site. (No offence towards the site.) -OddDellaRobbia003- Page Making Max, I'm trying to get the "Make A Connection" badge but I'm not sure what page should I make. Could you give me some ideas? Also, could you help me by making sure that my possible page does not get marked for deletion? Thanks! -OddDellaRobbia003- Temporary Insanity Hi Max! I am able to edit the Temporary Insanity page as I have seen the episode before. Could you tell me how to upload images onto the site? I'm not sure how to do that. Thanks! -OddDellaRobbia003- Admin? Say Max, I see that you have made me an Admin of the site. I want to ask though, what can an Admin do which other users cannot? Oh, mind sharing with me what's your idea to get feedback of all the users? -OddDellaRobbia003- Max, you may want to gather all the Admins at a particular date and ask them if they can make it. At the time I am writing this, in my country, it is already 10pm on 1 August. We need some time. Set a date for us and tell us about it. -OddDellaRobbia003- Featured Page Well Max, it seems like we only have around 2 votes for the Featured Page so far. What do you think we should do? Ranking?? Say, this is ironic. You are the current owner of the site, and yet I am higher than you in ranking. Just because I edited some stuff just now. Don't you think it's strange? (Just for a fun discussion. No insuit intended.) Well Well then, do you want to advance higher than me? I can stay inactive for a while, though I must edit a page tomorrow. I'm trying to get "Key to the Wiki". Then and Now Yo Max! Are we keeping the Scyphozoa as our featured article? There is a draw between "Aelita" and "XANA". Only 2 have voted so far; Codelyokofan60 and -OddDellaRobbia003-. Oh, you also stated that you wanted to talk about some special issues when all the Admins are present. What are they? -OddDellaRobbia003- Get Well Ok then. Are you all right now? I've been down with a high fever for a few days, so I only got to see your message today. Do I continue with being a bureaucrat, or are you all right now? Remember to see a doctor if you need to! -OddDellaRobbia003- Good Yeah, I'm good. Say, what do you mean when you say you will make use of Youtube to get new people? It's hard to get all the Admins present at a particular time. Ji Robinson isn't really online any more, and other that me, you have no other Admins. Oh, it isn't necessary to post about my bureaucratic status publicly. Remember to look at Nicholas Poliakoff. There are some obscene (and false) rumors regarding Nicholas being perverted and a drug abuser and Sissi being pregnant... Boo! Hey Max, Just thought I'd pop by and say if you need any help, I'm more than happy to offer it :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 02:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure...An expert :P I would upgrade the wiki to contain extra features like a rounded search box but only admins can do that, so I'll try and earn the admin rank :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 02:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what? I haven't even got five edits yet though? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 02:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm here to help i'll start with the basics and move further! New Admin I have seen a new guy around. I assume his name is Manaphy12342. I see you have made him an Admin. That's good. We can have someone to temporarily replace Ji Robinson. Oh, I also noticed that he forgot to make Ji Robinson's name green. It seems like Manaphy12342 has an 'assistant'. He is Hunterm1998. The funny thing though, is that Hunterm now 'sounds' like Codelyokofan60, if you get what I mean, his grammar and everything. The video you are trying to make may not be so effective. People may think that our Wiki contains info about the game rather that the show itself, so you may want to edit that part a little. That's all! (Does Ji Robinson have such a long vacation? I didn't know that!) -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Online? Max, you still there? Maybe we can start the chat about minor stuff and move on to more important things when the others are online. -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Bureaucrat Status I think I found a way to "un-bureaucrat" myself. Should I try it? I may need your help, if anything goes wrong. -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) I gotta go. See you! (10.33p.m. in my time) -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Holiday Hey Max! Ji, Manaphy and I were chatting at 10.32p.m. your time. Manaphy's going for a holiday at around 2.40a.m. your time, which is 8a.m. his time, and he will be back on the 20th of August, his time. (I have told Manaphy about the issue regarding Ji's name) (At 10.36p.m. your time, it is 7.37p.m. in Ji's time.) (That should give you an idea of when to arrange the chat. My time has an exactly 12 hours difference to yours.) -OddDellaRobbia003- OK I've got the message. I'll tell Ji when he's around. Hopefully, there won't be any big trouble. Just 2 Admins, 1 Bureaucrat, 2 Chat Moderators and 1 Rollback may not be sufficient. P.S. BTW, what is ''a rollback? Hey Max, it's Darkus from Beyblade Wiki, Tripod is back :D. I'd ask of you to block and remove Ji Robinson's admin rights. He has an inappropriate avatar picture, one of himself. Thanks, Darkus Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 21:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Max. Be sure to remove his admin powers. I like Code Lyoko to btw :D Go Ulrich! Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 03:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah Woah hey! Mind telling me what's going on be tween you and Ji? What do you mean be Ji "harrassing" others? -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk-) LOL Max, Manaphy has unblocked Ji. I don't have any problem with that. Ji may have wanted DM to stop his harrasment of Ji and not continue it from Beyblade Wiki to our Wiki. We should look deeper into the matter first. Have a nice day! -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Next? Hi Max. In the community messages, you apologised for your "behaviour". What do you mean? One other thing, are you going to make Ji an Admin again, or do we look for another potential Admin? We may not be able to manage the wiki cos' my exams are here and I can't go online that much now... (Is there a bug in the source mode? When I type "User:-" the words "User:-OddDelaRobbia003-" don't come out any more. It only works when I type "User talk:-" and "User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-" comes out. -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Hello! Forgetting something? like say... my admin privs?! I don't take any bull$h!t 23:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back buddy. You have admin and rollback privileges. I look forward to seeing you as a consistent editor. You can help by fixing up the grammar errors on the character pages. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey there! Thought I'd 'formally' introduce myself. :) I'm Skittycat, I've only become an admin here recently, I do mostly grammar/spelling checks and images. Oh and I'm in the UK, so I'm literally ''never online when everyone else is. Welcome back, it's cool to finally meet you! Skittycat 00:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Finally someone else :D Grammar freaks united! Something tells me that we'll make good Admins...but very annoying ones, too! Skittycat 19:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ready to read Alrighty then max! Since I'm your friend I made an account. My name is the same as this one, just no spaces. Lemme know when you wanna get started, so I can check out that book of yours. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! Thanks, I'll check it out! ^_^ Skittycat ''to the rescue! 19:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) birte cool man so so so cool Hello! I'm Fawful117, but call me Michael! Michael the Fox! Wanna be friends? Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! 19:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) P.s. Do you like Pokemon? Merry Christmas Hi, Max! Merry Christmas! It's really early in the morning on Christmas Day at your side so I'll post this in advance for now. Agent 003 (Talk) December 25, 2011 @ 04:17 (UTC)